Renoa's Story
by renoa-hime
Summary: The story of renoas life. Being mentally scared from a young age, due to her mother being killed in cold blood (no pun intended). She lives her life being homeless, until she meets a group of people who help her fight back. What will happen to the mute renoa? Some yaoi, be warned. Don't like it? You know where to go... Rated M for Hidan, language, blood, sexual themes, ect. ect...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Renoa, I live anywhere and everywhere. I don't have a home and this is my life. "Ohiyo Renoa, time to wake up." Shouted mum from the living room.

"Yay!" I squeeled. Today was my fourth birthday, I hope everyone remembered.

I got up and ran through the small house like a puppy. Out of my bedroom door, through the tight hallway and into the living room. The door was to the right, as it always will be. "Come on, lets get you ready." Mum said through a very vibrant smile. I smiled back.

Mum always had the best smile in the world. It could light up anyone's day. My mum was so beautiful, long dark red hair which was always braided down her back, shining blue eyes that you could drown in, a cute button nose and amazing plump lips. She had an amazing body as well. Very slim, medium sized boobs and a few curves in the right places.

"Hai!" I almost shouted, in pure excitement. Mum walked me through the hallway to the bathroom to help me with the shower. I threw my nightgown over my head and onto the floor, along with my underwear. Into a messy pile by the door. Mum had already turned the shower on so all I had to do was get in.

I jumped into the lukewarm shower and giggled. "Mum, why does the water tickle so much?" I asked in between giggling.

Mum giggled, then replied with, "Its because it wants to be your friend." With that I grabbed the shampoo and wet my hair. I scrubbed my hair until I felt the bubbles foaming from my scalp and dripping down onto my shoulders. I then grabbed the soap and the scrunchie, and began to scrub my skin _lightly,_ making sure I got everywhere clean. I rinsed my short, bright red hair until there were no bubbles left at all, flipping my head back to make sure no bubbles would journey down my face into my sparkling purple eyes.

I jumped out, literally. Mum was holding a big, pink, fluffy towel out ready to trap me in and attack me with cuddles. Just as always, mum wrapped me up in the warm towel and pulled me closer to her. I squirmed and tried to get free. How embarrassing, I thought to myself. Mum held me tighter in her arms.

I gave up struggling and leaned into my mum for warmth. She smelled so nice. Almost as if she was a cherry blossom herself. "Time to get ready," She said as she peppered my face with kisses.

I love my mum so much, she's the only female I love with my heart. Mum let go of me, and I jumped up and dried myself as quick as I could. I wrapped the towel around me again so I could go to my room and get ready.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." My mum gently said as I walked into my room.

I stopped with my mouth hanging open, looking at the giant teddy sitting on the floor next to the toy box. The one I've always wanted and wished for. The one with the light brown fur, embroidered feet, big round, black eyes, and the fluffy red heart on its tummy. I screamed, out of happiness.

'Yay she brought him for me!' I thought, hoping it wasn't a dream. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I turned around a leaped on mum, hugging her very tightly. "I knew you wouldn't forget."

Mum giggled and closed the door. "Are you ready to look pretty for your guests?" She asked me.

'Guests? What guests?' I thought to myself, but I nodded my head in excitement and turned to go to my closet. Mum grabbed my arm. "Wait a minute Renoa." I turned to see my mum smiling brighter than she normally does. Wow she's so amazing. She picked me up and carried me over to the other side of the room, where a white and pink dress was hanging up on the door.

"Is...that for me?" I asked innocently. Mum nodded. She got the dress down and took it off of the coat hanger. It was beautiful. The most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was white with pink frills at the bottom, and a cute pink ribbon around the waist. I grabbed some underwear from the top drawer and put them on.

Mum then helped me into the dress. It made me look so cute. I looked into the mirror and twirled around. 'Wow, I really do look like a princess!' I thought whilst poking the ribbon at my waist. I looked at mum and my face dropped. Mum didn't look like she normally does. She was frowning and had what I can only describe as worry lines taking over her face. I looked away.

"Come on, let's do your hair." She said in her usual tone. 'That's odd.' I thought, and sat down on my bed and let my mum dry my hair with the hair dryer. Once it was dry she put it in a pony tail at the back of my head and curled it slightly. I looked amazing.

**Knock, knock, knock.**

Someone was at the door. I looked towards mum, who smiled. "I'll be right back, okay?" With that, she left my room and went to answer the door.

I stood up and decided to clean my room. I picked up the towel and threw it near the door, to put into the laundry. I picked up the three toys that were on the floor and put them in my toy box, then I walked to the bedroom door and picked my towel up. I'd better put this in the washing pile. I walked to the bathroom and put the towel in the washing pile.

Mum was taking ages to come back. Maybe it was guests. Maybe it was a sales person. I don't know. Either way dad was home so he could have stayed with them while mum was with me. Dad normally worked in his study as he's a busy person; I don't see him that often.

I walked through to the living room and there stood a strange figure. I looked on the floor and saw blood, it couldn't be could it? No surly not. It was tomato juice, yes, it was tomato juice.

I quietly walked back to my room and hid underneath the bed. I knew deep down that it was defiantly not tomato juice, that was hopeful thinking. A minute later the front door slammed. I stayed under the bed for a minute longer just to he sure, then I shimmied out from under the bed and sneaked through to the living room.

The strange man had left. I walked behind the sofa. I saw what I had feared the most. My mum lay in a pool of her own blood, her hair blending into the colour. I panicked. What was I supposed to do? I knelt in the blood. Getting my new dress filthy.

I shook her. "Mum! Wake up, please!" I screamed. Tears started pooling up in my eyes, and dripping down my face, eventually colliding with mums still body. "Please. Don't. No. Mum. Please..." I begged between sobs, wishing this entire scene away.

The door opened with a bang. A woman walked in, she was in her early fifties with graying hair. Soon after a male walked in. I didn't know what he looked like as he had his hood up. I looked at them. I started to go dizzy. "Mum...please." I whispered as the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2: The strange place

**App: Hello, readers! I am Kakashi Attacke, otherwise known as App, and this is...a story! That I am not the authoress of. Why not introduce yourself, authoress?**

**Renoa: Hey everyone, I'm the authoress. This is of course a story. Which I would love to just morph into. My fantasy world. I would totally marry deidei or shisui...**

** Alter ego: Read this story and rate or else...**

** Dun...dun...dunnnnn...**

**App: And I am the beta! ...Who betas. Yeah... Hey, she's a lot like me! *goes into Madara/Obito mode* Better listen to her, too... **

**Renoa:*hugs kakashi attacks, when in madara/obito mode* You make such an adorable mardara/obito. Hehe... X3**

**App: Aww, thankz. ^\\\^ *hugs back***

**Alright then, guys. Enjoy! ^^**

Chapter Two

I woke up and opened my eyes slowly, the bright light blinding me. 'Where am I?' I thought to myself, wondering how I got here. I sat up slowly, letting my sensitive eyes adjust to the lighting of the room.

I looked to my left, there sat a calendar. 'Mmm, October the 13th?' I thought. Last time I remembered anything was September the 13th, my fourth birthday. 'Was that all a dream? Is mum still alive?'

"Hehe." I heard a female giggle. I looked to the right and saw a little girl. Must have been about half a year younger than me. I took in her features. Purple, pupil less eyes, a small nose, small lips and short dark blue hair.

"Who are you?" I shouted at her. I didn't mean to shout. She looked at me in shock, then her mouth rounded into a smile. "Hi...na...ta." She said slowly as if I wouldn't understand.

"Hello," I said calmly, "I'm Re...no...a."

"I know," Hinata sighed, "I'm sorry." I looked away from Hinata and looked around the artificially lighted room. It was larger than what I'm used to. There were giant metal surfaces, the floor was marble, a huge mirror beside the door, a metal door, white walls and a metal bed, which I was sitting on. "Where am..." I trailed off as the metal door opened with a squeak.

"Come on, Hinata." A male voice said abruptly. 'So rude.' I thought to myself. Hinata looked at me and sighed. She got up and walked out of the cold room, without so much as a goodbye. I sat alone on the cold metal bed. I was bored and lonely, I needed someone to talk to.

About an hour or so later (or so I thought, it was hard to tell) the door creaked open. An elderly lady, maybe in her early sixties, walked in. Her hair was grey, with a bun at the back of her head.

"Hello." She said, her age apparent in the voice. "I'm going to be your teacher. You can call me Chiyo-sama." I looked at her expecting her to say more, when my tummy rumbled loudly. I instantly blushed bright red, looking like a ripe tomato.

"I'm sorry." I breathed.

"Have you had any food yet?" Chiyo-sama asked. I politely shook my head. My tummy had started to hurt where I was so hungry.

"Okay." She said, "we will start with a tour and end with lunch. Does that sound good?" She smiled, her smile was as warm as mums. It invited people in.

"Where is mum?" I asked in a frantic voice. Chiyo-sama looked away. "We will talk about that later, okay?"

"Mhmm." I replied, 'I guess that's better than nothing.' I thought. With that I jumped off the bed with a thud. I walked to Chiyo-sama's side. We walked out of the door and turned left. I noticed my door and the door opposite had locks on the outside.

We continued walking down a straight, well lit corridor. It was very bland, apart from the chairs sitting outside every locked room. One room had a person sitting outside of it, scribbling notes. I stopped behind the person and looked into the giant window.

I saw a man, about my mums age. He had long, platinum hair, tied back in a pony tail high up on the back of his head. He had purple eyes, in each was a red ring around his pupils. He had a small nose, blood red lips and a small piercing in his left eyebrow.

"Hang on." I said, mesmerized by the man, who was trying to smash the metal surfaces with his bare hands, but not managing to get very far. "That's my dad."

The person scribbling notes suddenly stopped, turned to me and stared at me with bright green, piercing eyes. I instantly looked away and kept moving down the corridor, trying to keep in stride with Chiyo-sama. It was like a game. A fun game at that.

We reached the end of the long corridor and turned right. No one was in this corridor, there weren't even chairs outside the rooms. Chiyo-sama stopped suddenly, I didn't realise and walked straight into her.

"Oh." She yelped with surprise.

"Sorry." I said innocently, smiling at her. She smiled back and motioned for me to follow her into the room on the right. I walked in and looked around. It was a small room with three tables and two chairs to each table. The wall had a large white board on it and beside that was a small television on a television stand.

"This is your classroom." She said quietly. I took a second look around. I've never seen a real classroom before, only on the television at home. Then the classrooms were huge with up to thirty people in it. Chiyo-sama motioned for me to sit, I sat in a plastic chair belonging to the desk closest to me. It wasn't very comfortable.

I looked up at Chiyo-sama. "Now, as I'm your teacher, it is my duty to make sure you understand your class timetable." she said bluntly. I nodded in acceptance. Hopefully this would be over soon. I don't like that room I was in but this isn't much better.

"Okay, your school day starts at eight am, and finishes at four thirty pm." She said, looking completely bored, maybe as bored as me. "Your timetable will consist of Science, Math, English, Alchemy, Weapons and finally training. Here is your timetable." She passed me a sheet of paper.

I took the timetable and placed it on the desk I was sitting at and started to read it. I was very bright for a child my age. 'Okay,' I thought to myself. 'Monday: 8:00am Biology, 9:00am Mathematics, 10:00am break, 11:15am English Language, 12:15pm Alchemy, 1:15pm Lunch, 2:30pm Weapons, 3:30pm Training. Tuesday was the same as Monday. Wednesday and Thursday were the same as each other but different from the first two days. We had Chemistry instead of Biology and English Literature instead of English Language. Friday and Saturday we had Physics instead of Chemistry and Drama instead of English Literature.' I looked at Chiyo-sama and nodded. So that she knew I understood it.

She stood up and walked towards me. "You might want to keep that in this folder." She said, passing a purple plastic folder to me. "It will keep it safe. Anyway, come on, we have more to do." She motioned for me to follow her.

We walked out of the small class room and further down the corridor to another room. This room was larger than the classroom. It had a large table in the middle and ten chairs surrounding it.

I walked in and was welcomed by a petit young man. He wore red rimmed glasses, underneath he had dark blue eyes, which were welcoming. He had dark brown, shaggy hair and a red stripe on his right cheek.

"I'm guessing you are Renoa?" The man asked with a cheerful voice as he shook my hand. He had a very womanly hand shake. If that was me I would have been embarrassed.

"Yes, I am." I cheerfully sang back. I sat down quickly before someone could tell me not to, and, to my surprise, no one minded.

"I'm the head co-worker here." He began. "My name is Daniel, and I'm in charge of making sure you understand and follow your routine." He pulled out some paperwork from his briefcase which was laid on the table. He placed the paperwork in front of me.

'Not more paperwork...' I thought to myself.

"I suppose you've been given your class timetable?" He asked, to which I nodded in reply. "Well, here is your schedule or routine, whichever you prefer."

I looked at him, then looked down at the paper in front of me. It read: Routine: 6:00am Get up, 6:30am Shower and get dressed, 7:00am Breakfast, 7:30am Meeting and review, 8:00am School (except Sundays, where you will train for two hours and finish any unfinished homework), 4:30pm Homework, 5:30pm Dinner, 6:30pm Meeting with your key worker, 7:30pm Snack (healthy and of your choice), 7:45pm Shower and get dressed for bed, 8:15pm Television (nothing age restricted), 8:30pm Bed and sleep.

I looked up and nodded. 'What a boring routine.' I thought. This whole place is so strange. I stopped in my tracks and placed my hands on my tummy. I am so painfully hungry.

"Come on." Chiyo-sama said before Daniel could postpone dinner any longer. "Let's go get you some food, shall we?"

We started walking. I was too busy daydreaming to pay attention to which way we were heading. We arrived shortly at the canteen. It was a large hall filled with several tables and chairs. It also had a huge counter to pick your food from.

Chiyo-sama walked me to the empty counter. "What would you like?" She asked politely.

"Uhhh, anything, thanks." I replied. I really could eat anything and everything right now. I'm so hungry.

I looked at the counter. 'Wow,' I thought to myself. 'So much to choose from.' There was pasta, roast, noodles, vegetables and, of course, sandwiches. I didn't notice Chiyo-sama ordering me food until she tapped me on the shoulder and guided me to a table.

I sat down and looked at the food that she ordered me. It looked delicious. I grabbed a knife and a fork and began to dig in. It was roast beef with carrots, broccoli (trees), swede and potatoes, topped with a beautiful gravy. It tasted wonderful. So many different flavours.

I finished it in a few minutes. Next was apple pie and custard for dessert.

"I have a grandson, about a year and half older than yourself." Chiyo-sama began. "He has short, red hair like yourself and big, brown eyes. You remind me of him before he lost his parents."

I stopped before I could try my dessert. "Really?" I asked, wondering why she had said such a random thing.

"Yes." she replied. "His name is Sasori, he likes art. Especially making puppets."

"Okay?" I asked. Why was she telling me this?

"Sorry." She responded sadly, "I was just thinking of him. I haven't seen him for a long time." I nodded.

"You can continue talking if you want to." I said cheerfully, trying to cheer her up. I don't like it when people are sad. I began to eat my dessert, the amazing apple pie and custard tasted just like my mums home cooking.

"I would love to see him soon." Chiyo-sama continued.

"That would be nice." I said as I finished my last mouthful of apple pie. "Anyway, where's mum? You said you would talk about it later." Chiyo-sama looked around, checking that no one was around to see the scene that was about to unfold.

"Your... Mum...she's... Uhh...dead." She said quietly, almost too quietly. "You've been in a coma for a month."

"What?" I screamed. I started crying uncontrollably. Chiyo-sama stood up and walked over to me. She bent down and started to hug me. I was too shocked to push her away right now. 'My mum's dead... How can that be?' I asked myself. Surely it was just a dream?

She pulled me up into her arms and carried me through another few corridors and into a different room. She laid me down on the bed and quietly left the room. I continued to sob until everything faded to darkness and I cruised into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Confused

**Renoa: Heyy guys, its finally ready. *giggles* I hope you like it...**

**App: Yep, looks like it. Hmm...it seems things are starting to get...mysterious... Wait! OMFG?! We forgot a disclamer! U-uhh, quick, say something! Disclaim!**

**Renoa: omfg... Oooops...**

**Shisui: She doesn't own me, or any of the characters from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.**

**Hidan: F***ING REVIEW OR ELSE...**

**App: *goes into Hidan mode* Yeah, f***ing review...or...or a ghost will randomly appear in your house and whack you on the head with a stick! And yes I do have a Hidan mode. Hidan: ...A me mode?**

**App: Indeed.**

**Renoa: Haha totally adorable... *pinches Hidan's cheeks* kawaii. :3 xx**

**Hope you all enjoy 3**

**App: Hai! Do that! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Time to get up!" A strange voice shouted. I jumped, as it shocked me into being awake. I looked over to the door, there stood Daniel, the same Daniel who saw me yesterday in the office type room.

"Hello again, Renoa." He smiled a genuine smile. He was just walking out of the door and about to close it, when he stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot, your meetings are going to take place in the meeting room from yesturday." He quickly closed the door to give me some privacy.

I sat up and pushed my legs off the side of the bed. I blinked a few times just to make sure I wasn't still dreaming. I looked up and saw the red glow of the time. "6:01" The alarm clock said. 'That's strange,' I thought. 'I don't remember there being an alarm clock.'

I stood up, nor do I remember there being carpet. It felt so warm and comfortable. I looked up. I saw a small television, a desk, a new laptop and a chair. "Okay, so they have put me in a new room. Where its supposed to be student friendly?" I said out loud. Great, now I'm talking to myself.

"My timetable, oh dear!" I shouted, loud enough for anyone to hear. I slowly walked over to the desk and brushed my fingers over the closed laptop. 'Now that's strange, why would they give me a laptop?' I thought.

I looked beside it, there sat my timetable and routine. Thank god, or whoever is up there, that I didn't lose them. I turned around and found myself facing a huge wooden wardrobe. I cautiously walked up to it. Anything could be inside it, just waiting to jump out. I took hold of the brass handle and pulled.

I looked inside and sighed. Nothing there apart from clothes. Uniform type clothes. A white shirt with buttons down the front, a long, black, pleated skirt, black tights, cute black shoes with bows on and a black tie to wear around my neck.

I grabbed one of the uniforms and slung it onto my bed. I opened the drawer with enthusiasm and pulled out a new pair of under garments and threw them on top of my uniform. I ran to the door and began to slowly turn the handle and pull it towards me.

'Oh.' I thought, 'The last door was locked shut. So why do they trust me now?' I walked down the corridor to a sign that clearly meant shower room. The sign had a female and what looked like a shower and running water on it.

I ran there and barged into the room. It was empty, thank goodness. The shower room was quite small with a tiny shower in the corner, a toilet and a sink to wash your hands. It was plain white. 'How... boring.' I thought to myself whilst looking around the tiny room.

I pulled the switch closest to the door, the extractor fan buzzed to life. Then I walked over the shower, it had so many different buttons, it was hard to tell which button was to switch it on. I stepped in the shower and pressed the first button I saw. A large, white button. The water rushed out of the shower, freezing cold and drenched me head to toe. I stepped out shivering.

I then quickly pulled my cute, now wet, pajama top over my head and threw it into the white basket to the right of the door. I'm guessing that was the washing basket. I quickly threw my bottoms off, into the basket also.

I slowly put my hand into the shower with caution, to make sure it wasn't still cold. I jumped; it was warm. I was expecting it to be freezing, ice cold. I stepped into the shower and grabbed the shampoo.

'Well at least they take into account that I have sensitive hair.' I thought, whilst I enjoyed the warm water washing over me and through my hair. I squirted some shampoo straight onto my hair and scrubbed it in. I didn't have long so I had to hurry. I rinsed the shampoo out and made sure there were no bubbles left behind.

Next, I grabbed the flannel and the simple bar of soap. I put the soap to the flannel and rubbed them together to make a foamy lather. I scrubbed my body, paying extra attention to the parts that I knew had had my mothers blood on it.

I rinsed and got out. I wrapped a towel around me and a spare one for my hair and opened the door slowly, no one was around. I stepped out of the shower room and ran to my so called bedroom, then slammed the door.

I shoved my underwear on seeing as I only had three minutes until breakfast and slung the rest of the clothes on, not neatly at all. I ran out of my door again and down to the food hall.

When I got there everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I looked around, everyone was unfamiliar apart from one, Hinata, the blue haired girl from yesterday.

She smiled at me and waved me over to sit with her. I walked over very shyly. She was sitting next to a short red haired boy, who seemed very moody. Opposite her sat a brown haired girl with stripes on her cheeks. Next to her sat a boy with short black hair and black eyes.

"Hello, Renoa!" Hinata danced with glee as she shouted in my direction. "How are you today?"

I jumped back with shock, I wasn't used to being around so many different people. It felt weird. "I'm... Ok, I think." I smiled at Hinata. She smiled back at me and motioned for me to follow her to the line.

We lined up for at least five minutes, when we got to the front I was amazed at the shortage of choice. There was porridge, porridge, fruit or porridge. So I picked, guess what I picked? Yes you guessed it, porridge. We walked in silence back to the table and I sat down in a spare seat next to Hinata.

"So, I'm glad you made it." Hinata said politely. "This boy here is Gaara," she pointed to the red haired kid who looked very moody and hateful. "This is Rin, she's about a year older than me." She pointed to the brown haired girl with the stripes on her cheeks. I smiled at her, she seemed to be quite calm and friendly. 'Finally, this is Shisui.' She pointed to the last person on the table, the boy with the black hair, and black eyes. I blushed. He was very cute. I smiled to hide the fact I was blushing.

I ate my porridge as quick as I could, I didn't want to spend too long here with the boy called Gaara. He gave me a bad feeling. I stood up ready to run back to my room, when Hinata grabbed my hand.

I dropped to my knees. A million images with Hinata passed through my head all at once, until it finally stopped on a short clip.

"I'm trying my best." Said a two and a half year old Hinata. She cowered when a man walked over with his fist clenched and raised in Hinata's direction.

"Learn faster." He said with an evil tone and a scowl, which was crossing his face. His fist came down and connected with Hinata's porcelain head with a crunch. Hinata flew across the small room and slumped on the floor. The old man walked out of the room and left her to lay there in her own piss and blood.

The clip ended and I yanked my hand away from Hinata. I shuffled backwards until my back was parallel to the wall. What had just happened? This hadn't happened before. I looked dead into Hinata's eyes and saw the pain there. Instantly I knew that she saw what I was seeing. It horrified me.

I shouldn't, no wait, no one should see these kind of things. Hinata came over and whispered into my ear. "I know what you saw. That man was my grandfather. Don't tell anyone here what you can do, ok? If not there will be more trouble for you and I don't want that, your my friend."

With that I stood up and composed myself. I turned to Hinata and smiled. I walked out to go to my meeting. I knew what I saw was true. Why did I see it though? How could I see it? What was happening to me?


	4. Chapter 4: Can this get any worse?

**Renoa: Hey, here's chapter four... *giggles***

**Dei-Chan: Oh know, been reading so far and omg i love it... Terrorist bomber... Hehe...**

**Hinata: Not like you though.**

**Renoa: Come on now children, calm down... Hehe X3...**

**App: Yes, yes...calm down children. After this is over, we can all go to the Dark Woods Circus.**

** Dei-chan: ...Huh? **

**App: U-uhh...let's just say that it's a story not for the faint of heart... Anyways, disclaimer again? **

**Hidan: Nobody owns anything, other than the oc's.**

** Renoa: Enjoy... Xx -**

* * *

I sat in the office, waiting for my meeting to start. In fact it was supposed to have started ten minutes ago.

"Hello." A female voice said bluntly. It pulled me from my daydream of what had happened fifteen minutes ago. I turned to look at the female who, from what I could tell, hated her job. "I am here as your nurse. I hope this is alright," she paused, "even if it wasn't alright, it would have to do."

This woman was rather obnoxious. I don't like her one bit. I nodded, not wanting to talk to her. She seemed evil and plus I was still in shock. "Okay, so we are going to start you on some medication before bed. Hopefully, it will help with your mood swings." She frowned, then slung a notebook on the table and started scribbling.

I tried to see what she was writing but the minute she noticed me leaning over, she pulled the notebook away and shot me a disgusted look. I remained still, in my comfortable seat, at least it was slightly bouncy.

"Okay, so your key worker will be visiting you every night, ten minutes before bed, to give you your medication." The tall, blonde haired, miserable woman stood up and walked out, without even saying goodbye. Some people these days.

I stood up, still feeling slightly anxious. I walked out of the office and to our classroom, I was five minutes early. I sat down at the same desk I sat at yesterday, it was the one closest to the door. I was alone. I preferred being alone.

I looked around, it looked the same as yesterday, I'm not sure why I thought it might look different, but oh well. Hinata walked through the door a few minutes later, followed by Rin, Shisui, Gaara, Chiyo-Sama and a few other people I didn't know.

Hinata smiled and waved at me, I smiled back. I could see us being good friends. That was until she walked past my desk and to the one beside mine. She sat next to Gaara, Rin sat behind me and Shisui sat beside me.

'OMG,' I thought. 'He's sitting next to me.' I knew I was blushing, I couldn't help it. So I hid my face in my arms on the desk.

"Hello class, this girl here is Renoa." Chiyo-Sama politely said as she pointed at me. I blushed as red as a tomato. I could feel everyone staring at me and I didn't like it. Shisui let out a small laugh as he noticed me going bright red. I turned to face him. He is so beautiful, _how can someone be so beautiful?_ I smiled at him, then turned back to Chiyo-Sama.

"Right, we shall start." Chiyo-Sama said as she passed round a few sheets of paper. It was a chemistry investigations sheet. "We will be doing an experiment today." I looked around at the class as they all sat looking at Chiyo-Sama. They all looked bored, I'm sure experiments weren't that boring, were they? Well at least we get to plan and carry out an experiment ourselves.

"Right, use a mixture of chemicals that you know about, and write down what they do." Chiyo-Sama said quietly.

Shisui turned to me, "Wanna be my partner for the experiment?" His voice was almost angelic, music to my ears. I really did like him, maybe we could be awesome friends.

I nodded. "Should we go get the chemicals?" I asked in a small voice, feeling rather shy. He stood up and offered me a hand up. I shook my head, looked into his eyes then looked at Hinata. He understood straight away. Did Hinata tell him what happened?

I stood up and followed him to the cupboard at the back of the room and began picking chemicals. I saw some putty in the back of the cupboard and picked it up.

_This might help my nerves._ I thought. I could squeeze it whenever I felt nervous or when I was going to blush. We walked back to our desk. We didn't know what chemicals we had, so we decided just to mix anything together.

I put the putty down and swung around to ask Hinata a question. "Hey, Hinata..." I was stopped short by the sound of liquid tipping onto the floor. "Whoops." I blushed bright red again. What else could go wrong for me in the space of a day?

I looked back at the bench. "Uhh, Renoa?" Shisui asked, unsure of what to say next. "Look at the putty." I looked at the putty and all the colour drained from my face. So today could get worse? The putty was moving and changing shape. It also seemed as if it was crackling like a sparkler on the fourth of July.

I grabbed it, and pain threw itself up my arm. I quickly threw it at the wall, where it stuck. "Duck?" I asked innocently. Everyone ducked at the back of the classroom. Every now and then someone would raise their head above the table to see what it was doing.

**BANG!**

There was a huge explosion. Chiyo-Sama came running into the classroom. The whiteboard was black and there was a huge hole in the wall behind it. Chiyo-Sama looked at a blonde haired boy sitting at the back of the class, ducking under his desk.

"WHAT?" He shouted. "It wasn't me."

I walked over to Chiyo-Sama quietly. "It was me, sorry, it was an accident." I hurried my sentence. She looked at me, then turned to Shisui. Only natural because he was my partner in the experiment.

"Are you both going to explain to me," she paused, "how this...happened?" She pointed at the huge hole which wasn't there a few minutes ago.

"I...uh...g...got some putty...t...to help with...m...my...n...nerves." I stuttered nervously. "A...and I knocked...o...over a chemical...w...which I didn't...s...see on the desk." I finished the sentence finally. I felt awful for tipping the chemical over.

"She saw the putty, which was soaked in the chemical, begin to expand and change shape." Shisui explained to her, "She threw it at the wall, so no one would get hurt and told everyone to duck." He looked at me with a knowing look in his eyes. At least someone knew what I was trying to do.

That moment the burning returned in my hand. I looked at it, it had turned a silvery, grey colour and looked similar to a tattoo. That's strange. Class was moved to another room where we started our next lesson: Math. It was so boring, I nearly fell asleep.

"One plus one is?" Chiyo-Sama asked. We may have been young but we were just let loose with a bundle of chemicals which caused an explosion, now she's asking us basic sums? Wow, this sucks.

For the whole hour I sat staring at the swirling markings on my hand. It had very intricate detail. What was this? What's going on? Everything that happened just raised more questions, which I couldn't ask anyone. Apart from Hinata.


	5. Chapter 5: Pretty cool, huh?

**Renoa: Hey guys, so yea, terrorist bomber... U agree app?**

**App: lol Indeed. What do you think, Sassy? **

**Sassy: *scribbles out and rewrites* Sasori: Much better. And no, art is eternal.**

**Renoa: No! Bad sassy! I'll have to spank you for that! Art is whatever you make it. Oh by the way, you should feel happy that I wrote you in the story. FULL STOP! *giggles* Love you sassy-kun, even though you are old. ;) Teehee.**

**App: I know, right? Despite being old, he's still incredibly hot/cute/hot. ;p **

**Sassy: ...*sighs and let's name be* I suppose I can respect your view of art... And they don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. Just the ocs.**

**Renoa: Hehe, thank you Sassy-kun... I love you and I'd be your puppet any day... Anyway hope you enjoy! xx**

**App: And REVIEW. Review and I'll give you this single mini marshmallow for no reason.**

* * *

Break time at last, thank God. Math was so boring. I followed Hinata outside into a small courtyard. I looked around, looks like this is one of the places which isn't monitored by cameras or microphone equipment.

"Hey." Hinata said in a friendly tone. "Earth to Renoa." I looked at her, Gaara at her side, Rin sitting down on the floor playing a card game with the blonde haired boy from earlier, Shisui standing next to me on the left and another black haired boy, who looked similar to Shisui next to him.

"Uhh, oh right... Sorry." I apologized to her, for being in my own little daydream world. I looked her in the eyes, to see that her eyes had changed, they were a slightly heavier shade of purple with veins popping out around her eyes. I started to stare,_ How unusual..._ I thought to myself.

"Right, no cameras or microphones here." She said with a smile. How could she be sure? There could be miniature microphones which are not detectable by the human eyes. "Oh, ok, sorry... I guess you want an explanation?" I looked at her, her eyes had changed back to their normal state now.

"Yes, please." I said in a very curious tone. Something very weird is happening here.

"Right, here we go. I'm Hinata Hyuga, and I have a special power, the same as everyone here. We are all brought here because we are suspected to have unnatural powers." She whispered as we both sat down, along with the rest of the group. "My power is the Byakugan. It runs in my family but mine is the strongest."

I nodded, she acknowledged my nod and continued. "Well my eyes can sense Chakra, Chakra paths and electrical impulses. That's me explained." I looked at her with an amazing smile on my face. It's just like the stories mum used to tell me. When I went to bed every night, she would tell me stories of people with great power. I frowned, thinking of her reminded me that she was no longer here.

"Okay." Gaara cut in. "I have been signed into a contract with a mystic tailed being. His name is Shukaku. I can also control sand to my advantage." I looked at him, he saw my confused face and raised his hands up. Suddenly a wave of sand came from the sand pit and over to his feet. He flicked one of his fingers and the sand rose up. It took the form of a female and bowed curtly.

"W...wow." I managed with a small grin, it was amazing.

Rin turned to me and said, "As you know I'm Rin." She smiled, teeth showing and illuminating the dark corner we sat in. "I have powers which heals people." She got a knife out of her pocket and came towards me. "May I?" she asked. I nodded, its only a bit of blood I guess.

She took the knife and slashed my palm, instantly blood poured. I wiped the blood away before she could do anything. To see that my skin had healed.

"What the hell?" Rin said a bit loud for everybody's liking. "You healed on your own." I looked at my palm and blinked. Surely something like that cannot happen?

"Okay, I guess ill have to show you on someone else." She walked over to Shisui and cut his palm. He now had a clean cut across his hand, she put her left hand above his cut and a green light started to show. Two seconds later it stopped. She pulled her hands away and Shisui put his hand up to show me. The cut had vanished from sight. No scarring or anything.

"Amazing." I said with envy. She has such a cool power, why can't I do something like that? Rin smiled at me.

"Obito? You next?" She asked the dark haired guy beside Shisui. He nodded furiously.

"Right." he said with a slightly childish voice. "I'm similar to Shisui and Hinata. Oh I almost forgot, I'm Obito." He seemed so sure of himself, like no one could get him down or depressed. "My eyes are called the Sharingan. They appear black but when I activate them, they have red swirls in them."

He looked at me, put two fingers near his face and shouted. "SHARINGAN!" his pupils formed a red loop, with a few comma marks on them. "I can make people believe things that aren't there and also break peoples spirits."

He giggled a little, as if he was the king of the world. "Oh and apart from the eyes, I can create a barrier using fire."

My mouth hung open. Wow, okay, that's kinda cool. What about Shisui and the blonde haired boy? What are their powers? Shisui looked at me and giggled.

"Well for starters, yep, that's a 'kinda cool' power, as you thought." He giggled as I stared at him shocked, how did he...?

"I can read minds." he said casually. "And I also have the same ability as Obito, the Sharingan but I can cause a huge amount of fire to be blown from my mouth. Obviously if we are against someone who hates us.' Okay, this is a bit too much information for me. It's so confusing.

"Hey!" Yelled the blonde haired boy, a little to enthusiastically. "I'm Naruto and I'm signed with another of the mystical tailed beings. His name is Kurama, he's a fox. I can use a large amount of Chakra and create a lot of clones of myself." He did a hand signal and about 12 clones appeared. I nodded shyly. Soon after each clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hinata?" I asked cautiously in a whisper. "So you guys have cool powers and I have what? Seeing somebody's past and healing?" I pulled a face. It's not the most fascinating thing that anyone could do.

"Hold on I wanna check something." I grabbed the knife from Rin and sliced the arm with the tattoo thing on it. I slashed it up from the beginning of the tattoo to the end. Blood dripped down my arm, I wiped it away and again it had healed. I looked at my left arm and sliced upwards, it opened and again the blood dripped out. I wiped it clean and the cut continued to bleed.

Rin ran over and started healing my arm. "What's that mark on your arm?" Rin asked.

"Oh, that?" I looked away. I knew it was my fault for nearly blowing everyone up. Already, first day here and I've turned into a terrorist bomber. Shisui looked at me. Ok maybe I shouldn't have thought that.

"It appeared when she got burnt trying to get the putty away from everyone." Shisui cut in before I could say any more.

"Wow, did it hurt?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Yes, well, no. It didn't hurt, it just burnt a bit, I guess." I replied to her question. She looked at me in shock. That's when Daniel came outside.

"Come on, break is over guys." He said cheerfully. He stood looking at me and smiling. We all stood up and walked out in silence and went to our next lesson. The rest of the day was a blur, a few lessons, lunch, homework, dinner, shower. I was too busy thinking of what had happened during break that I didn't pay attention to the day and now I found myself laying on my bed in my pyjamas.

**KNOCK KNOCK.**

The door opened, throwing me out of my thoughts. It was my key worker, she wore a long white cloak with a hood. I didn't know who she was or what she looked like. I just knew that she had come in with my medication. She walked out of the room leaving me alone to my thoughts. I picked the tablet up and put it in my mouth. Gulped the water and laid down in bed. Soon after, sleep took me into the unknown abyss.


	6. Chapter 6: Yuneskah

**Renoa: Hey guys, a bit different from the rest, a bit of explicit language, so if you don't like then don't read!**

**Shisui: She keeps forgetting. None of the characters apart from the oc's are owned by her. Haha constantly forgetting, that's why we love her...**

**Renoa: Whatever, yea no one belongs to me apart from me and other oc's. Read on and review. *Tobi mode* please rate, tobi a good boy, and Renoa a good girl... Ahhhh, dumplings, lets go get some... x3**

**App: Hai! 団子! 団子! *copy and pasted that from google translate :P* DAAAAANGOOOOOO!**

**Dei-kun: U-uh...calm down now. There are plenty of dango...somewhere...un...**

**Renoa: Dei-kun how I could just kiss you... Kawaii x3 Anyway I hope everyone enjoys hehe3 xx**

* * *

Everyday after I started taking those tablets blurred together and became on giant muddle. I couldn't remember anything and I still can't. I'm fourteen tomorrow, luckily I'm still in this place so I won't celebrate. It's been about a week since I decided to stop taking those tablets.

I can only remember from yesterday though, things aren't blurring together any more. It's a Saturday today but school's cancelled because Chiyo-Sama is ill. So a whole day to practice with the few people I actually trust.

I got up, it was later than usual. I turned to my alarm clock, ten thirty exactly. 'Wow that's good timing...' I thought.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Someone was at the door. Before I could answer, Rin raced into my room. 'Hurry up and get up.' She practically shouted. 'We all need to discuss something.' I looked at her bewildered. What was so important that I had to go now?

I stood up and grabbed my fluffy white dressing gown, slung it over my shoulders and followed Rin. She ran down nearly every corridor that joined this complex place together. We stopped in front of Hinata's room, and both walked in.

"Hey." Hinata greeted, smiling at me as if I was the last person up and out of bed. Okay, maybe I was, but oh well. "How are you?" I looked at her with a surprised expression on my face.

"Uh, yea I'm ok thanks, you?" I turned and shot a look at Rin. What was this about?

"I'm ok thanks," replied Hinata. "Today I'm going to show you proof of why we must not talk about our powers with the adults here. The girl is being released in an hour." I looked at her with bewilderment showing on my face, though nodded quickly.

"I had better get dressed, uniform? We are training a bit today aren't we?" I asked. Hinata nodded. So it seemed a good idea. I walked out of her room and back down the maze of corridors to my room. Finally when I got there I walked in the door straight to my wardrobe. Today's a training day so it requires my training uniform.

I picked up my uniform and walked out of the room to the shower room. I put the shower on and started to strip out of my night clothes. I slowly stepped into the shower, it was lovely and hot. Better than being in a freezing cold room with no warmth. The shower room was always cold these days.

I quickly got washed and washed my hair, so I could be ready to meet with everyone.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I accidentally dropped the towel because the knocking made me jump. Before I could answer, Hinata walked in, with the door wide open. At the same time as Shisui and Obito were walking past.

"Oh, shit!" I cursed under my breath. I stared at Hinata, frozen in place as fear erupted in me. The blood flowed straight to my cheeks and I could feel them turning the colour of ripe tomatoes. She slammed the door.

*Shisui*

Wow, she's grown so much. I can't believe Hinata just opened the door and we had a full view of all of her assets. Massive nosebleed. I think I'm going to die of blood loss. Her wet hair cascading down her big, ripe breasts. Her beautiful, shocked face with the cherry coloured cheeks. Her legs slightly crossed to cover her woman-hood.

So amazing.

I've always liked her, since we met on that day. The day after her fourth birthday, when she saw part of Hinata's past. I wish I had the nerves to tell her.

"Someone's got a crush." Obito whispered in my ear. "And bad." Obito moved away from my ear and I turned to face him. He was right, but could I admit that? I stood there stunned. How could he possibly know?

"Uh, well ya know when she came here? Yea?" I slowly asked, unsure of how to say it and this was to my best friend. So god knows how I'm going to say it to her. "I've liked her since then." I turned and looked at the floor. I knew my cheeks were going scarlet, I could feel the heat.

Obito grabbed my shoulder and pulled me close to him. He wrapped his arms around my neck. "We will sort out a plan later." He whispered into my ear mischievously. I stood there stunned, then nodded slightly.

*Renoa*

I grabbed the towel off of the floor and dried my whole body including a little rub of my hair. I grabbed my underwear and pulled them up over my curvy thighs. I then grabbed my black, mini shorts and pulled them up my legs, fastened the button and pulled on the zipper.

I sat down, wondering why Hinata was still here. Was she crazy? Did she know I was in here? We've had showers together before but she's never barged in on me. I stopped my thoughts and picked up my thigh high, black socks and pulled them up. Perfect for training and delaying the enemy with my beauty (apparently).

I tied the little ribbons at the tops of my socks, they looked so girly. I wrapped the chest wrap around my abnormally large breasts and pulled on a black strap top. It was skin tight so it was able to show off my assets.

All done in here. I think we can safely say it's time to go to my room.

"Hey, we gonna go back to my room and chat?" I asked Hinata in a calm voice but panicking on the inside. "Yea, sure." Hinata replied with a bored tone. We both walked out of the bathroom, round the corner and into my room. I picked up my ankle boots and slid them on doing up the laces quickly. I looked at Hinata. She looked at me, well this is embarrassing.

*Hinata*

Well, I thought the day couldn't get worse. First I fall out of bed because of a nightmare, then I walk in on Renoa coming out of the shower, completely naked. She's probably pissed at me.

"Hurry up Renoa, she's gonna be here in what? Five minutes!" I squeaked. Trying to keep my composure.

"Oh I nearly forgot these." Renoa said casually, as she grabbed her black gloves and put them on her hands. This was to stop her suddenly touching someone and seeing their past. "Come on then!" She shouted as we raced out of her bedroom door.

*Obito*

We walked through the door into the lunch hall to sit down for a cup of vanilla latte and a cookie. Five minutes until we have to meet up with the rest of the guys and meet that girl who hated Rin, which meant that I hated her.

"So here is the plan." I said coyly. "I'll pretend to come onto Renoa and you can get me to back off, ok?" I winked at Shisui.

"It would be ok, if she would fall for it and not punch you." Shisui managed back through tears of laughter. We did see her naked in the shower room I thought, so Shisui could hear. Plus she might be busy with her.

Shisui looked at me and nodded. I couldn't help but smile. It might have been the best idea yet. We stood up and left to go to the room next to our classroom.

*Renoa*

We ran through the door to the room that we were supposed to meet this mysterious person in. I stopped dead in my tracks. Rin stood there glaring at me.

'What's her problem, fucking hormonal much?' I thought. She walked up to me and stood there silent for a few seconds then handed me a photo. "Huh?" I managed to whisper, still feeling the weight of her stare.

I turned the photo over. It was a picture of me, age two. My mother, my father and my brother, who were kidnapped. Shocked, I looked at her. "How the fuck did you get this?" I said between my teeth at Rin. She looked at me surprised. Surprised at what? My outburst? My anger? Or my wondering?

**KNOCK KNOCK**

The door interrupted my questioning. I wanted to know how and why. A girl about fourteen years old walked in. Her long, light blonde hair, hung loose down her back and over her shoulders. She had emerald green eyes that could pierce through just about anything. A cute nose and a petite figure. Flat chested, that's all I can say.

She looked at me innocently, then smiled. I smiled back, she seemed like a really nice person. "My name is Yuneskah." She said politely, whilst holding her hand out to shake mine


	7. Chapter 7: what i wanted

**Renoa: Hmmm lovely, can't wait to see what happens.**

**App: Indeed. This is chapter...what, 7? Heck, this story's growing fast indeed. *reads previous sentence* lol It started with indeed and ended with indeed.**

**Random.**

**Renoa: Defiantly... *giggles* Ok so, here we are already on chapter seven, wow.**

**Yuneskah: Disclaimer. *smiles* Renoa neither owns nor claims to own any of the characters here, apart from myself and Renoa. :)**

**Renoa: *blows the audience a kiss***

**App: And don't forget to review! If you do, then you can go to space! :D But if you don't, then you can go to the center of the Earth. Jk, I can't make either of those happen. Enjoy!**

* * *

"My name is Yuneskah." She said politely, whilst holding her hand out to shake mine. I took her hand in mine and shook it.

"My name's Renoa." I sweetly said. She seemed so friendly, so how can she be proof of not telling the adults about our powers? Yuneskah sat down and started playing with a piece of string, tying it in knots and then untying them. Strange, I thought to myself whilst smiling at the beautiful girl.

I leaned against the pool table waiting for an explanation from someone, anyone. Why was she proof? Or more like, how was she proof?

*Obito*

I stood up and walked over to Renoa. Time for the plan I guess. "Hey." I said in a friendly tone. A bit too friendly if you ask me, oh well it's all for Shisui's little love struck heart.

"Uh, hey." Renoa said back, her cheeks turning red. Maybe from embarrassment of being naked with the door open earlier.

"You ok?" I said in an embarrassed tone. Getting closer and closer to her, until our lips were literally an inch apart.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" She said in a calm tone. It sounded like she was going to flip at any minute.

*Renoa*

'What the fuck is wrong with him? Is he tapped or something?' I thought, strong resentment appearing towards Obito.

"Oi, you whore, get away from Obito." I turned and saw Rin racing over ready to slap me.

"Really? Hah...I mean, I'M NOT INTO OBITO!" I said clearly so she could understand. "I like someone else." My cheeks went bright red once again. I like Shisui, I thought to myself forgetting that he could read thoughts.

"You what?" Rin snapped. "Seriously? We are in here and you chose to get naked for Obito, then try hitting on him?" Her face was going red with anger.

"Uh firstly I didn't get naked for him, get it right, and also I've got questions for you missy!" I said as a matter of a fact. "Where the hell did you get that picture from?" Yuneskah and Shisui shot up at the same time. Yuneskah shielded me from Rin and Shisui pulling Obito off of me.

"Well, that's a long story which you don't deserve to know." Rin replied with hate in her voice. Seriously she could be a bitch sometimes.

*Obito*

Oh dear maybe not a good idea. Whoops, yet another failed plan. "Rin, calm down, I love you baby." I passionately said. "She didn't get naked for me, Hinata barged in the shower room when she was getting dressed and me and Shisui were walking past. Secondly, this was a plan to help Shisui confess his feelings for Ren-"

"What?" Shouted Shisui, interrupting me mid-sentence. "You weren't supposed to say that!" He was angry. Now his chances may have gone down the drain.

"Seriously?" asked Rin, feeling a complete idiot for even starting on Renoa in the first place.

"Uhhh... He..uhhh..l..likes...m...me?" Renoa stuttered trying to believe her ears. Everyone looked at her in amazement.

*Shisui*

Ok great, I heard what she was thinking. Thank god she likes me. Obito had to say something stupid like that didn't he? I walked up to Renoa and faced her. "Renoa, would you please be my girlfriend?" I practically shouted it at her as her face turned strawberry red.

I thought she was going to slap me. I cowered backwards in order to miss being slapped. To my surprise she grabbed my face in her hands. "Yes!" She shouted and kissed me.

*Renoa*

My lips gently touched his. Surprisingly, his lips were rather moist and warm, an amazing combination. My tongue came out and caressed his lips, at the same time his tongue touched mine. Butterflies were flying around in my tummy, I've been dreaming of this boy since I was four years old and now finally I have him.

We both moved away and blushed slightly. My first kiss and with someone I truly like. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Thank you." I whispered as I cried tears of joy on his shoulder.

"Soooo...I...u..um...yea." Rin managed to blurt out. I stopped hugging Shisui and turned to Rin with a questioning look on my face. "I found the picture in the main office." I looked at her, amazed by her truthfulness. I nodded in understanding.

Yuneskah was still standing between me and Rin. I don't know why, it's not as if Rin could have hurt me. I grabbed Shisui's hand gently and pulled him over to the comfy sofa, where we sat down. Me, Shisui, Yuneskah and Naruto were sitting on the sofa, whilst Gaara, Obito, Rin and Hinata sat on the floor.

"So tonight?" Naruto asked in a somewhat calm voice. He seemed very serious. What did this mean?

"Yep, tonight at midnight. Make sure you have your bags packed.' Yuneskah whispered to the group. "You need enough clothes to last, plenty of money, snacks and whatever else. You may want to wear a coat." Everyone nodded in agreement. 'What was happening tonight?' I asked in my head.

After that, everyone went in their own directions. Shisui and I decided to go out and train for a little while.

"Aaaaand...go!" Shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs, signalling for me and Shisui to start the battle. I slit my palm and clapped my hands together then slammed them to the floor, slowly I raised them up. Under each palm was a Katana rising out of the ground. I pulled them up, shoved the handles together and they merged into one double ended sword.

"Come on then." I called to Shisui, who stood there stunned. Naruto looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. 'Well, he can't help it if he loves me too much can he?' I thought, giggling to myself. "It's not going to be light forever. It'll get dark at some poi-"

Before I could taunt him anymore he had already pinned me to the floor, the double ended sword several feet out of reach. He had his hands in mine, pushing them to the floor above my head, and at the same time straddling my body.

He leaned down and brushed his nose against mine. I giggled. As quickly as he pinned me down, he was up and was carrying me bridal style in his comfy arms. He walked past Naruto, into the facility, down three different corridors to my room and laid me down on the bed. He grabbed the army style Bergen from under my bed and began to pack all of my clothes in it.

"Don't forget my laptop." I said as I sat myself up, yawning at the thought of being up all night. He's the most gentle guy I have ever met. I giggled at that thought.

"Ok, I wont." Shisui replied, smiling at me with a rather bright smile. He placed my laptop into the bag last and done it up. He then placed it under my bed for safe keeping. Tonight was going to be tough, so I had better get my sleep now. I laid down and began to drift off.

"See you tonight angel." Shisui whispered as he gently kissed my forehead. I wonder what it'll be like tonight. We do need to get out and fast. What if something goes wrong? Everything went black, as I fell into a peaceful slumber.


	8. Chapter 8: The time is now

**Renoa: Hey everyone. New chapter is here. Not much to go by, spread on and enjoy.**

**Yuneskah: She does not own naruto or claim to own them, just the story line.**

**Renoa: Yep, that's true. Hope you enjoy. Please review for me to make it better. Thanks.**

* * *

*Yuneskah*

I sat up fast. I could have sworn that I heard a loud bang, maybe it was just my nightmare. _Everything should go smoothly tonight but then again we shouldn't push our luck. _I thought to myself. I grabbed my watch and swiftly turned it too face me, _finally, it's time._ I shuffled my bag out from the wardrobe and laid it on my bed. I slung my comfy black jumper over my shoulders and pushed my arms through the sleeves. I then walked over to my desk where my shoes we're and slipped them on. _Lace up army boots. Can't help but look like a burglar tonight. It's a break out instead of a break in._ I grabbed my bag once again and put it over my shoulders and left the room, turning the light off as I went.

*Hinata*

_Wow, I'm so bored. Waiting for the meeting time is like waiting for the rain, not going to happen anytime soon. I'm also very nervous. I can feel a change in the air pressure. Different chakra`s lingering closer to our rooms than normal. Do they know about our plans? Or am I just getting overly anxious. I had better get ready though, if not I'll be left behind. I'm still quite nervous though, I'll use my Byakugan, wait no, I don't want to alert anyone of any activity going on. It will be fine Hinata, it will be fine._

*Gaara*

_Hmm, I'm already ready to leave and I've still got fifteen minutes. Maybe sneak into the canteen to grab extra food for us all? Sounds a plan. _I sat down on my bed lacing my boots up, making sure they were laced up tight. No chance of them coming off then. I stood up, grabbed my bag and raced to the door. _Goodbye room._

*Obito*

_What a load of fuss about getting out. Maybe we should just kill all the guards and walk out as free people who aren't hunted. Well that's just the easy option but as usual Yuneskah chooses the hardest option. Maybe it does have some brains behind it though. I mean we will be fugitives, running from these morons that call themselves guards. They couldn't even fight their way out of a wet paper bag, let alone find us. Useless. _I sat down on the chair at my desk. _Well at least I'll be able to be with Rin whenever I want now._ I sighed, _tonight's not going to be easy but it's worth while. _I grabbed my bag, stood up and headed towards the door.

*Rin*

_What? I swear my door then opened an inch. Tiredness, that's what it is I'm sure. Well I'm not sure I trust Yuneskah, after all we are rivals and we hate each other. What? Now the door definitely moved that time. I'm not seeing things. I'm getting out of here. _I grabbed my bag and creeped towards the door.

`Hello, what are you doing?`A male voice asked. _Oh shit, I'm in trouble now._

*Naruto*

_Tonight, Dattebayo. In ten minutes, Dattebayo. I'm nervous, Dattebayo. Gahhh, if only I wasn't so nervous. Oh well best just to push ahead then we can get out of here. We will make it. Dattebayo._

*Shisui*

Creep, creep, creep. _Well sneaking into the canteen is easy. Not. There's more guards than usual along the corridors tonight. It's not good. Well I'm here now better grab some food, after all I did shove all my clothes into Renoa`s bag, just so we can have more food to last us, as we have barely any money._ I picked up several tins of food. Hand fulls of granola bars, jelly in tubs, a cake, two bags of pasta, some potatoes, knives, forks, spoons, and a tin opener. _That should do._ I tried to put the bag on my back. _Well that's heavy. Oh well, more training for me. Better go get Renoa now, before it's too late._

*Renoa*

_That was a bad dream. Never again. Hopefully. I don't want what happened in my dream to happen in reality. That would suck, big time. _I stood up and walked over to my desk and examined it, I slowly walked to my television, _I'm going to miss this room, well, not the room but the television. _I pulled my bag from under my bed and walked over to the door to wait. _He's late,_ I thought. _Has something happened? _Panic began to set in. _This is going to be exactly like my dream, oh crap._

**TAP TAP**

There was a light tapping noise on my door. I opened it slightly to see what it was.

`Ohmigawd. You're here, thank God.` I whispered to Shisui. _Thank God he is alright. I don't know what I would do without him._

`Yeah.` He replied with a whisper, `we need to get going.` With that I slung my bag over my shoulders and quietly closed the door behind me. we walked down the corridor for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, we reached our destination. _What? It's too quiet. _I looked at Shisui and he looked back at me. _Oh no, please don't let this happen, _I thought to myself. _Surely not._

A shadow to the back of the room moved slightly. _Now we really are trapped, _we moved further into the room and hid in a corner. Which had things stacked everywhere. _What's going to happen to us?_


	9. Chapter 9: The struggle

**Renoa: Sorry the chapters have been a bit delayed. Trouble with internet connection. Ya know how it can be? **

**Yuneskah: Again I have to say it. She does not own or claim to own naruto or its characters. Just the story line.**

**Renoa: Thank you Yuneskah. Hope everyone enjoys and please review.**

* * *

We crouched in the corner for a few minutes, assessing the situation. _I'm sure everything will be alright, I hope. _

`Renoa?` A whisper from a cross the room grabbed my attention._ I'm sure it sounded like Chiyo-Sama. This is a trap, I know it. Why is she here? _

Suddenly, a shadow popped up beside Shisui and me. I slapped my hand to my mouth to cover the oncoming panic. _It's not everyday you crap your pants because you're in a dark room with shadows creeping up on you. _

`It's okey.` The shadow said, I turned and looked for where the voice was coming from. _Hinata, what a surprise._ `Granny Chiyo is coming with us. I also have a surprise for you but that can wait.`

I slowly but cautiously stood up, not wanting to be caught by a guard. `Everyone ready?` I asked quietly. There was a loud whispering unison. Everyone was whispering at the same time. `Shhhh!` I whispered towards the rest of the soon to be escapees.

Everyone stood up, it was so dark I couldn't tell who was who or if anyone was missing. _Well, they all knew what time to be here._

A figure headed for the door followed directly by another, then another. Until everyone was out of the little room, including Shisui and myself. We all followed down the corridor, to a stair well. _Proves how much I know, I never knew there were stairs here._ We creeped down three flights of steps and stopped on the landing. In front of us was a large fire exit door. _Thank God, it went smoother than I thought._ Little did I know, I spoke too soon.

Gaara stood in front of the door and used his sand to break the lock, which was on the fire exit door. _That's unusual_, I thought. We pushed through the door and into another corridor. _How annoying, stupid corridors. _Suddenly, as we were halfway down the corridor, a screeching sound made us jump. I looked up, the ceiling was covered in flashing red lights. `Who knew they had break out alarms, haha.` I said casually. _What a bizarre thing to have. _

Footsteps sounded throughout the corridor, racing in our direction. _Great, now what's going to happen?_ I sighed and stood still.

The footsteps stopped and figures stood in our way of getting into the building, as if we would want to go back. Yuneskah pushed past me and stood directly in front of the obnoxious guards.

They made an advancement towards her. `Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.` She screamed as loud as she could before the guards could reach her. The ground started to shake and loose bits of plaster fell from the walls and ceiling. _Earthquake? _I thought. I looked at Shisui and he pointed towards the end of the corridor. The group began to run to freedom. Leaving Yuneskah alone to deal with the guards.

We ran and ran and ran until we reached another door, _how many doors left? _Guards surrounded us once more. One grabbing Shisui by the back of his jacket. The other few we're pointing guns in our direction ready to fire at will. We stood dead still until Gaara shifted to the side. Rounds started firing in our direction, we all ducked, from fear of being killed. I looked up, Gaara was still standing with a cheeky smile on his face. Then I looked towards the guards firing the rounds. _That's strange_, it was sand bullets coming out of the rifle and dispersing quickly into dust. _Nice one gaara,_ I thought.

`Clever.` I managed, while my heart was still beating incredibly fast. The walls were still shaking even though we were quite a way from Yuneska.

All bar one of the guards dropped to their knees in agony. Fiery ropes wrapped around their bodies, burning everything they touched with intense fury. `That's what you get for picking a fight with us and hurting my friends. Dattebayo.` Naruto yelled, as the guards were slowly getting quiet. Thier body's fell limply to the floor, as the ropes were released, one by one.

The guard of whom have a hold on Shisui, had a look of disgust and fear on his face but showed no signs of backing down. He pulled a knife from his belt a shoved it against Shisui`s throat. Shit.

The anger bubbled up inside me_, I couldn't help it. How dare they do that to my baby boy? How dare they keep us locked up, how dare they kill my mother, how dare they hurt my friends, just how dare they? _I closed my eyes, I could feel a build up of pressure in them. It wasn't painful but it made them heavy. Suddenly a surge of Chakra started to flow to my eyes, giving me a huge surge of energy, willing me to help Shisui. I slammed my eyes open, glaring at the man who had Shisui at knife point. He stepped back from Shisui, dropping the knife to the floor. I looked up and down his body, taking in how much fear was emanating from him. Until at last my eyes came to rest on his eyes. They went wide, blood started to trickle from his nose, drop by drop. Followed by his mouth, ears then finally his eyes. He started to scream in pain, scratching at his face as if it could help lessen the pain from his facial orifices. His eyes rolled back into their sockets and his hands dropped to the ground. He looked like a bloody mess, someone who had clawed themselves to nothingness. Suddenly, his body slumped on the ground in a fit.

I closed my eyes. How did that happen? What just happened? I'm confused. I thought to myself, opening my eyes again. That's definitely new.

Shisui pushed his hand in mine and gave a reassuring squeeze. It felt nice, at least I done it for all of us. We all started to walk along the corridor again. Hopefully no one else stops us.

*Yuneskah*

`All that time you kept me locked up, alone. I was getting stronger, losing my emotions, getting mentally strong. It helped me and its going to help me get rid of you, all of you!` I shouted. I'm never this aggressive but what they done was unforgivable.

The ceiling was raining rubble and plaster, the floor was splitting open at strange angles. The guards were finding it hard to maintain balance on the uneven floor. Maybe they needed more training. Well it's too late for that now.

A white glow was being emitted by the hole in the floor. Suddenly, it shot up in a tube of white light, through the ceiling and to the heavens. The guards cowered, then started slowly drifting upwards. Floating on air as if the gravity had been removed. Their weightless, floating bodies drifted closer to the white light.

They were screaming, I could see that but all noise had been cut out. Like we were in a vacuum, a void of nothingness. The never ending nightmare of being alone. They could all see it.

One by one the guards were sucked into the bright light and vanished. I dropped to my knees as the light went back to a glow, then vanished. That takes up so much physical energy but not nearly as much Chakra. I grabbed a granola bar from my pocket and began eating it. It`s so tasty, I think I've fallen in love. I giggled slightly, well that's a little bit of energy back, better catch up with the group.

I walked down the corridor to what looked like battle ground. Five guards lay on the floor. Four with severe burns, one with blood everywhere. Oh God, I thought, they must have done a number on these guys. I giggled again, the use of that technique makes me delirious for a few hours. I walked closer to the door and pushed through it. On the other side was the exit door. Finally we've made it, I hope they are all safe.

`Not so fast girIy.` A freaky voice said as I stopped advancing to the door.


	10. Chapter 10: The weight on our shoulders

**Renoa: Wow that last chapter was deep. A lot of things have happened. Oh, before I forget. I don't own naruto or the characters. Just the story line.**

**Yuneskah: Yea... That was my line. I agree it's been one he'll of a time, so far.**

**Renoa: Yeah. Tell me about it. Anyway enjoy and review.**

**Hidan: Review or else! Grrrrrrrrr!**

* * *

*Renoa*

We all stood silently under a tree outside of the huge complex that we were trapped in only a few hours ago. I hope she makes it, I thought. worry becoming apparent on my face.

`She`'ll be alright.` Shisui whispered in my ear, his reassuring tone calming my nerves. I nodded, I'm sure she will. I stared at the building, it was huge, at least the size of a secondary school. Not that I've seen one before, just watched anime on television. It had giant glass walls on the very top floor, bland brickwork going up and hardly any Windows, Well except the top floor.

I stared at the door we came out of for a good few seconds before turning to Chiyo and then punching the tree. I stopped centimetres from hitting the tree. `Oh my fucking God!` I whispered in a frantic tone, `Is that really you?` I asked still facing the tree but aiming the question at the older male stood to the left of it. I'm sure it is, he's got the platinum hair, it's got to be.

`Long time no see, Angel.` The man said without hesitation. He really was my father. I can't believe it, right now it's too overwhelming. `We are going to head to the cathedral south of here, in genetopia. I hope that's...` He was cut off mid sentence by a huge BANG. I turned around quickly and stared for a few seconds, what on earth was that?

Everything around me started to go in slow motion as I started to run towards the complex, screaming at the same time. My father stopped me and spoke to me. It was like a bad dream, I couldn't hear any sound, no one was listening to what I was saying. Yuneskah is in there, Yuneskah. Now comes the part where I fall into a large black hole. If it was a real dream. Dad dragged me back to where the others were and talked to Chiyo. Then he ran off into the now burning building.

We waited a few minutes, getting absolutely frantic. I was pacing backwards and forwards as the flames got higher and higher. Still no sign of either of them.

`Come on. We should go.` Chiyo Sama said softly urging me to follow. I turned back and took a quick glace at the building, then looked down. Nothing we can do now. I started walking, one foot in front of the other. Just concentrating on the motion of walking, nothing else, my mind was blank.

`RENOA, THANK YOU!` Someone shouted. I barely heard it as I was busy in my depressive mood. It must have been in my mind right? I came back to earth, I heard footsteps running behind me. I ignored them, I was the one at the back and no one else was coming. Then I felt something on my shoulder, I turned, it was Yuneskah. I looked at her and pulled her close to me. Hugging her so much, she had to tell me to let go.

`Your dad said he loves you and that he will find you. Okey?` Yuneskah asked. Her words shocked me, I still couldn't concentrate and my mind was wandering over more happier times in my head. I nodded, I couldn't say anything as I didn't know what to say.

She smiled and began to walk, I fell in step beside her and we walked in silence to the nearest quiet spot. We sat down in the middle of a wooded area and set up camp. Shisui brought me a blanket and sat beside me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and pulled the blanket over me. I drifted of into the world of sleep filled with nightmares.

*Rin*

Poor Renoa, she didn't deserve this. I thought to myself. Anyway, best to let her sleep, maybe she will feel a bit better tomorrow.

I stood up and walked to Chiyo Sama. `What do we need to do?` I asked quietly, not wanting to wake Renoa up. Chiyo Sama handed me a sheet of paper. It had instructions on it, okey, a Rota of who's to keep watch. First two hours is Hinata and Gaara, second me and Obito, third Chiyo and Naruto and fourth Yuneskah and Shisui. I'm glad Renoa isn't on this tonight, she might blow someone else's eyes out. I giggled slightly. I better tell everyone about this.

I walked over to the group by the fire and passed the note round. Everyone nodded as soon as they had read it. Okey, sorted. I walked over to Shisui and whispered what was happening, into his ear. He smiled, I'm guessing it's his way of saying okey without waking Renoa. Who was still leaning on his shoulder, asleep.

I walked over to a large rock, where Obito was laying with a blanket on top. `Can I join?` I whispered, he nodded, I jumped in beside him and we cuddled up for warmth. I drifted off into a beautiful sleep.

*Hinata*

Still awake, beside Gaara, with our backs against a gigantic tree trunk. At least we are in good pairs.

Half an hour has passed and it couldn't get any more tedious. Seriously, all there is, is leaves blowing through the slight breeze. An hour and a half left. Plus, I really need the toilet, I stood up an crossed my legs, hinting to Gaara that I needed a piddle. Then side stepped all the way to a Bush.

Something made a noise, just before I pulled my under garments down. I don't like this. I have a really bad feeling about this. I ran back to Gaara and cuddled up to him once again. Everything will be fine, Hinata. I'll just wait until morning for a piddle.


End file.
